Revelations
by InuYashaSong2000
Summary: Avery Satata and Saki Adams', 2 8th graders, best friend got killed by a kishin. Avery used a certain scythe to avenge her friend and is moved up to a 9th grade skill,and is teamed up with Soul and Maka.While Saki confronts her godfather after 4 years,she isn't sure she can forgive him for leaving her. Will all the pieces to both of their pasts come together?
1. Tragic

(A/N: First Soul Eater Fanfic! KidXOC and SoulXOC)

|Avery POV|

My name is Avery Satata. I am 14 years old, and enrolled in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am in the 8th grade, in the middle school section of the academy.

I am becoming a scythe meister. We use real scythes, for the weaponry kids are still trying to perfect their forms.

After school, I walked down to meet my two best friends, Arianna "Ari" and Saki, at our dorm. I promised that I would take them out to dinner today, after working at my part time job and earning enough money.

I walked into our dorm and saw they were on the couch, talking about their day.

"Remember 3rd period? Those high school kids?" Ari said.

"Oh right! They gave a presentation in the basic battle techniques! That was really cool! I never knew that a lot of your battle performance focused on soul wave lengths…that's pretty amazing" Saki said, in awe.

"The scythe kid was pretty good looking.." Arianna sighed, in her dreamy voice, clearly not paying attention to Saki.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! A meister and her weapon came into Battle Strategy 3 today," Saki told me. "They'll be presenting in Battle Strategy 4 tomorrow."

"Huh" I said. "Sounds cool."

"So, are we going out tonight, Avery?" Ari asked.

"Of course! I've finally earned enough to take us to that nice restaurant down the street. I hear they have piano players from all around Death City come each night," I said excitedly.

"WHOO HOO!" Arianna jumped up from the couch. "We're hittin' the town girls! Let's go get ready!"

"Oh, wear something nice, k?" I reminded.

I went to my room and opened my closet. There was a navy blue dress my mother gave me before she died. It went down to my ankles, and had a white belt in the middle. It was strapless, and looked very comfortable. I had a pair of white heels to go with it. I pulled out my ponytail, which never happens, letting my long brown hair flow freely all the way down to my butt.

About 15 minutes later, we were all ready. Ari wore a hot pink cocktail dress with her hair black hair curled, and Saki wore a black dress that went down to her knees, with a rose on the bodice, with her blonde hair up in a simple ponytail.

"We look auh-may-zing!" Arianna said.

"Let's go girls!" Saki exclaimed.

|Normal PoV|

Soul Evans fidgeted with his black tie as he looked in the mirror.

"Soul, why are you in your tux?" His friend and partner Maka Albarn asked.

"I've been asked to go play at a really nice restaurant." He replied, walking out into their living room.

"Hm. Good luck!" she said, flashing a smile. Soul smiled back. He loved seeing her smile.

"Wait! Let me help you with your tie…" she said. Maka untied the big tangled mess of a tie, and swiftly made it perfect.

"There. Good to go," she said, smiling.

Soul walked to the door.

"See ya later Maka,"

|Avery's POV|

We reached the restaurant and it was crowded! People, young and old, EVERYWHERE. The room was huge, and cream colored, with a crystal chandelier hanging over the hundreds of people

"Welcome to Star Dance. Booth or table?" A voice asked.

The waitress was dressed in a white dress shirt with a cream colored tie and skirt. She wore black boots, and had purple curly hair. She had…ears?

And I don't mean to be weird, but her boobs where so huge it was hard not to notice them.

Her nametag read Blair: Waitress

"Um…boob-I MEAN BOOTH PLEASE" Ari said. Me and Saki were dying laughing silently as Blair took us to our table.

"Ok, make yourselves comfortable, and I'll go get some menus" she said smiling.

She seemed like a nice girl.

"Arianna…What the hell?" Saki said, laughing really hard.

"DID YOU SEE THOSE THINGS?! THEY WERE FREAKIN WATERMELONS!"

Saki and I just stared at her, looked at each other and starting laughing again.

Jeez, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time…

I heard the piano start playing an Evanescence song. It was the beginning to "Bring me To Life." Saki LOVES Evanescence.

She squealed with delight. "EVANESCENCE!" she exclaimed. Everyone then was quiet, so was the piano.

A voice came from the microphone.

"So, you like the song I chose?" The voice sounded unfamiliar… I turned around, and everyone started to talk again, and the piano player continued playing.

What I saw made me go into what Ari and Saki called "Space Mode". It happens either in class or most times..it happens when I think I like someone.

"Hey that's the weapon from today's lesson!" Saki said.

Ari poked me. "Avery?"

Saki gave her famous devious smirk.

"She's in Space Mode Arianna." She said.

"Why would she be in Spa- ooohhhhhh." Arianna replied.

Ari put her cold hands on my face.

"ARIANNA!" I exclaimed. "You know how I feel about my face being touched!"

"You like that Soul Evans kid, eh?" Saki said, her smirk still on her face.

"Wha…? What are you talking about?" I said, blushing.

"The way you looked at him just now! You went into space mode, Avery. You've liked guys before and that's exactly what happens before hand," Arianna said.

"I don't even know the kid!" I exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the singer who was performing here couldn't make it. So, please volunteer to sing a song or 2 with our pianist." A waiter got up and said. Just then, Blair came with our menus. "Sorry it took so long. Its CRAZY here!" she then rushed off to another table with their drinks.

"AHEM! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE WANTS TO DO IT!" Arianna yelled and pointed at me.

"WHA.. Arianna! No!"

Saki started pushing me. "She has a gorgeous voice! She'll do it!"

"Well, then come on up!" the waitress exclaimed.

I sighed, and walked up slowly as everyone looked over at me, including the boy. I blushed softly, and the waitress handed me the microphone.

"Hey," The pianist said to me. "Do you go to the Academy?

"Um…yes. I'm a 8th grader."

"Hm. I'm Soul. 9th grade. Scythe."

I nodded. "Meister."

"So, what song do you want me to play?"

"It's another Evanescence song…but my friend recently got me in love with this song"

"If its Evanescence, I can play it," he said, grinning.

"It's Lithium," I said, feeling my face turn red.

"Good choice!" he replied. Soul started play it on the piano. He played it with such passion, and it was almost as if he felt the music…

I started singing late since I was so lost in the music…

Don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium

Don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium

I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Ohhhwhoa

But god, I want to let it go…

But the song was interrupted when a high pitch scream came from the crowd. I felt like something was wrong…like an evil presence was here…

But…impossible! I'm too young to sense souls…

"ARIANNA!" Saki yelled. It was a kishin! And it had Arianna!

I dropped the microphone. Everyone ran out of the building in fear, screaming.

"Avery!" Soul yelled from the piano. "Are you a meister?"

"Yes!"

"Then catch!"

Soul transformed into a scythe, and tossed himself to me. I caught him successfully. But as soon as I caught it I expected it to burn, because the course we were studying explained that if soul wave lengths aren't in sync, then the handle will be hot, forcing you to drop the weapon.

But, that wasn't the case. We're mine and Soul's wave lengths already in sync?! How?!

"SAKI! Get out of here, now!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"GO!" I yelled.

Saki looked at me, then Arianna, and hesitated, but did as I said and left.

I charged toward the kishin, and remembered what I was learning.

Focus on nothing else but your opponent…

I managed to cut off the limb that it had a hold of Arianna with, and she fell on the ground, not hurt.

"Arianna! Get outta here!"

"No Avery! I'll stay—" just then the kishin took out its claws and stabbed Arianna, blood flying in the air.

"ARIANNA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She yelled in pain, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Arianna! No….No!" I started sobbing.

"Avery…" Soul said. "Your wavelengths…"

I felt the rage boil up inside me…I never get mad, so it was a new kind of emotion for me. Just then, the kishin grabbed me by the ankle, and threw me down as hard as he could.

"AVERY!" Soul exclaimed.

I slowly got up, trembling…

Damn…my leg and back are broken…

But that wouldn't stop me from beating this thing!

"ahhhhHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I charged toward the kishin once more. I jumped up above its head, put Soul over mine, the blade facing the direction of the kishin's back. I put the blade into the kishin, ripping its back apart.

The kishin screamed in defeat, and disappeared into the air, leaving nothing but a red egg.

I was breathing heavily, and then remembered Arianna.

"Arianna..!" I said. I ran over to her, and set Soul down. He transformed back into his normal form.

I knelt down next to my friend.

"Arianna…You're gonna be ok… alright? You're going to be fine…" I whispered to my dear friend.

"Avery…just remember…You and Saki are the greatest friends I ever had…you're like no other…you both are really special…"

"Why are you saying that…!? You're gonna be fine!"

She gave a weak smile.

"Thanks…for all the good times…Aves…" She closed her eyes slowly, and her body disappeared…leaving nothing but a glowing, round, sky blue soul…

Tears fell like rain.

"ARIANNA!" I screamed crying. I gave loud sobs, and kept saying "no…no..this is all my fault…"

Soul had his head down, with a look of sadness on his face.

He sighed, and knelt down beside me.

"This..is all my fault Soul…" I sobbed.

"No, Avery…its not…" he said, putting his arm around me.

I tried to look at him without crying, but..

I just buried my head his shirt, sobbing.

"C'mon girl… Lets take you back so we can confront Lord Death.." He picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way back to the academy.

As we walked out, Arianna's soul was still there, but disappeared…

And turned into a star.

I hope its not to brutal I killed someone in the first chapter…

But please! R and R, and give constructive critisim if you dare…

Stay tuned! ;)


	2. Blood and Regrets

WHOA! Sorry guys…Writers block O.o

But anyways, I'm back! So here is chapter 2 of Revelations!

Normal PoV

Shinigami-sama stay silent, back turned after what Soul and Maka just told him.

"So..Arianna Tsuki…is dead." He said, deep sadness in his voice.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Maka replied., head down.

"Is Satata injured?" Shinigami inquired.

"Yeah, broken back and legs, and devastated about Arianna's death," Soul explained. "She was the one who defeated the kishin, and used me to do so,"

Shinigami turned towards the weapon and meister. "An 8th grader…defeated a kishin? And your wavelengths were in sync?" Soul nodded.

"I see…in that case, Avery will be teamed up with both of you, using her normal scythe, and will help you two collect souls. You really could use the help." Soul and Maka looked at eachother, then nodded. "Ok, sir." Maka said. "You may be dismissed. Tell Avery the news when you go visit her, ok?"

Avery PoV

I lay in the hospital bed as Nurse Nyagus put the finishing touches on my bandages.

"Ok. You are to stay here for 3 days. No moving at all. Call me if you need anything." The bandaged nurse told me. She left the room I was in and I was alone, staring at the deranged moon out the window.

I heard a gentle knock on the door.

It was a green eyed girl with sandy hair, up in pigtails. She wore a yellow sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath, with a green, white striped tie, and a red plaid skirt.

"Are you Avery?" she asked curiously, entering slowly.

"Yes," I replied.

She smiled. "I'm Maka Albarn. I'm Soul's partner,"

I smiled back, but not as enthusiastic as I usually am.

"Nice to meet you Maka," I said.

"Maka! I told you to wait up!" I heard a voice yell from the hallway.

Soul ran in, looking frustrated.

"Oh come on, Soul! Don't be so slow next time then!" she said tauntingly.

I giggled a little bit.

Soul looked over at me.

"Hey," he said, concerned. "You doin' ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

He stared at me, unconvinced.

"Well, we came here to tell you that Lord Shinigami-sama has assigned you to work with me and Soul, due to your 1 star meister abilities." Maka explained.

"Really?" I said dumbly.

"Only if your willing" she said, shrugging.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "That would be great!"

I made the most convincing grin I could.

"Ok great!" Maka said. "See you when you get released!"

3rd POV

Saki walked down the hall, melancholy, and willing to murder anybody who gave her crap.

Just then, her ever annoying cousin walked up to her.

Just what she needed.

"SAKI!" he shouted, running up to her.

Saki sighed. "What the hell do you want, Black*Star?"

"I heard you got attacked at a restaurant 2 days ago! Are you ok?!"

"Psh, since when have you given a fuck about me?" she snarled.

"You're my cuz! Family needs to stick close! Especially to someone as badass as me!"

"LOOK YOU. My best friend died in that accident and I'm not putting up for any of your crap, you cocky bastard!"

Saki's arm transformed into a giant katana.

"You lost, cousin. Because I'm going to beat your ass." he said, smirking.

"Tsubaki!" he called for his weapon. "Ninja Blade mode!"

The weapon turned into a katana, smaller than Sakis', but strong.

Everyone began to gather around. Soul and Maka ran up to the crowd.

"That's the girl who was with Arianna and Avery that night!" Soul said.

"And…she's also Black*Stars' cousin…" Maka said. "I'm going to go get Professor Stein!" The young meister ran to the professors' office.

Saki screamed and went for her cousin, swinging her arm towards his torso, successfully cutting him and making him bleed slightly.

"Not bad…for an amateur." he said, smirking still. "Who taught you that one, your dad? Oh wait. He can't, because he's dead."

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded. Saki had reached her breaking point.

"YOU'RE THE NEXT ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE DEAD!" she screamed. She ran towards Black*Star, swinging her blade with every intent to kill, but Black*Star blocked with Tsubaki.

"Black*Star! This is really pointless..!" Tsubaki tried to reason, but it was no use.

Black*Star ignored his partner and kept going. Saki had almost seen red.

But Black*Star swiftly went behind her.

"I'm right here," he whispered, then stabbed her in the back.

"BLACK*STAR!" Professor Stein yelled, but it was too late. Saki fell to the ground, her dark purple tank top covered in crimson regret.

Black*Star smirked as his cousin fell.

"Black*Star…what have you done?!" Stein scolded.

"She pulled her blade on me first." he tattled.

"You idiot! She was requesting a soul wavelength battle, not a real one! You could have killed her!" Stein yelled, fury in his voice.

Tsubaki transformed back to her human form.

"We're sorry, sir-" she begin.

"To Lord Shinigami at once!" Stein ordered. "Both of you!"

As Tsubaki and Black*Star reported to Shinigami, Stein picked up Saki.

"All of you, get to class!" he yelled at the surrounding students who watched.

As he ran the girl to the nurses office, he remembered Theodore and Aika Adams. Him and Spirit were good friends with them. But, they were murdered by a kishin when Saki was 4. He took Saki in and raised her, but as time went on he was concerned about his sanity, because he began thinking about dissecting and doing experiments on her. He took her to live with Marie when she was 10. But she didn't want to see him go.

Now, seeing him after 4 years, she thought he just left her, because he was like her father, due to her not remembering her own very well.

She still doesn't forgive him to this day.

"I'm sorry, Saki…" he said to the unconscious girl.


End file.
